Bluejayboi
Bluejayboiz, called Jayboiz for short, are a common species of boi, known for their rivalry with the Squirrelyboiz. Appearance Bluejayboiz are cyan and white boiz with a black swirl pattern, and deep black eyes. Their eyes are said to be shinier then those of the average boy, and they wear blue head flowers, teal leis, and blue homemade wings. While they don't wear any beak-like items, they have hooked noses said to resemble beaks. Behavior Bluejayboiz, despite their adorable appearance and beautiful, feather-like fur, are infamous for being quite aggressive, especially when in the same room as a Squirrelyboi. There are multiple news stories about Bluejayboiz catching and eating Squirrelyboiz who got too close to a tree they're currently inhabiting. While not provoked, they are known for being noisy, and love being the center of attention. Habitat They can live in any area with trees-- Appondale, Sarepia Forest, the Temple of Zios, you name it! As long as it has a single tree, a Bluejayboi will be willing to make their home there. Diet They have a varied diet, consisting of mostly nuts, like walnuts, peanuts, and of course acorns. However, in alternate habitats, they may feast upon alternate food sources. Bluejayboiz in Appondale mostly feed upon berries, and occassionally seeds. Bluejayboiz in the Temple of Zios prefer seeds, mainly plucked from the ground. In Kimbara Outback, the place which they are found the least, they will eat practically anything that comes there way. And in Jamaa Township, they feast upon a diet of beans, grain, and urban Squirrelyboiz. History Unlike the Squirrelyboiz actual history, the Bluejayboiz actual history is much more complex, with them being created in a similar way to the Sharkyboiz. The Bluejayboiz history stretches back to 500 AD, when an Owlboi was wandering Sarepia Forest. Hungry, he picked up an acorn he saw on the ground, and nibbled on it a little. However, he hated the taste of the nut, so he instantly spat the piece he bit and dropped the acorn. Using the hole formed by the Owlboi biting the acorn, a bacteria entered the nut and started growing. This bacteria ending up merging with tiny amount of the Owlboi's spit in the acorn, and overnight, the acorn turned vibrant blue. The next day, a starving yet picky Squirrelyboi was looking around for only the perfect acorn, and found the blue acorn. Not knowing that it was infected with bacteria, or had spit in it, they thought it was a flawless and fancy nut, and thus chomped it down. When the Squirrelyboi returned to their treetop tribe, they had a horrible headache. That horrible headache grew into a horrible fever, and at evening they had to rest in their "bed" (actually a pile of leaves) all day, hoping the fever would just go away. After falling asleep, and having a confusing fever dream by being taught to fly, he woke up as the first Bluejayboi. Now, at first, he didn't realize his change in species. But when he walked outside and everybody stared at him, with somebody even commenting that he had been "possessed by a demon," he soon realized something was up. And, while he still had memories of being a Squirrelyboi, he was now rather aggressive, and was still delirious from the fever, so he blamed the Squirrelyboiz for giving him his condition. Cue the massacre of almost every Squirrelyboi in that village, besides very few survivors. After destroying the village's population, he began travelling Jamaa to scout down the rest of the Squirrelyboiz. He didn't find any escapees, but ended up mating with Spinnyboiz, creating several Bluejayboiz. These Bluejayboiz he all taught the same lesson; that Squirrelyboiz are buttholes. This is where the Bluejayboiz hatred of Squirrelyboiz came to be. Threats Bluejayboiz have it much less hard then their Squirrelyboi counterparts. While they're said to "taste like chicken," of course chicken is a much meatier and better alternative, and most people don't hunt them do to how aggressive they are and/or they are said to "help stop Squirrelyboiz from overpopulating." However, the most threatened of the Bluejayboiz are ones who live in Kimbara Outback. This is because there isn't many trees for them to inhabit, and not much food they can eat there, either. Most Kimbara Outback-dwelling Bluejayboiz mostly eat sand. Please try helping Kimbara Outback-dwelling Bluejayboiz by bringing them healthy food they can eat, like berries or acorns, and if you can, relocating them to a better habitat. Trivia *There used to be a subspecies of them, the Ancient Bluejayboiz, which wore blue acorn hats and blue leaf necklaces. The very first Bluejayboi was part of this subspecies, however his children stopped wearing the blue acorn hats and blue leaf necklaces do to their burning hatred for Squirrelyboiz. Category:Fan-made Category:Common species